


Aim to Please

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "What do you find so fascinating about Calum?" He snaps at you one day while you were lounging at Calum's place having a chill off day. Calum had just left the room and you'd watched him as he walked into the kitchen your bottom lip between your teeth. "What does he have that captures your attention more than I do?""W-what? I don't know what you're talking about Lu." You say turning abruptly to look at him your face full of nervousness."Oh bullshit y/n. I see the way you look at him! You don't exactly go out of your way to hide it." He scoffs but his voice sounds wounded and you can see the jealousy in his eyes which makes you feel terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for cake and their thighs, that is all

Luke tried to ignore the way you looked at Calum, tried not to be too jealous, but that wasn't easy when you so blatantly did it. When your eyes would stare at him with that look in your eyes that Luke knew so well, the one that meant you were daydreaming about very naughty things. He did understand why you would want to stare at Calum though, even he got a stiffy from looking at his best friend, the man was attractive. He just wished you'd try to hide your crush a bit better in front of him, your boyfriend.

"What do you find so fascinating about Calum?" He snaps at you one day while you were lounging at Calum's place having a chill off day. Calum had just left the room and you'd watched him as he walked into the kitchen your bottom lip between your teeth. "What does he have that captures your attention more than I do?"

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about Lu." You say turning abruptly to look at him your face full of nervousness.

"Oh bullshit y/n. I see the way you look at him! You don't exactly go out of your way to hide it." He scoffs but his voice sounds wounded and you can see the jealousy in his eyes which makes you feel terrible. You really had thought you were doing better at keeping your crush on Calum a secret, but apparently not.

"Luke honey, it's not that he captures my attention more than you, well actually you both share the same thing that really draws me in," you mutter feeling flushed with warmth at having him call you out. "I mean when I'm admiring him I'm thinking of you too if that helps at all."

"Wait what? I don't get what you mean." He says confusedly, running a hand through his curls. Neither of you notices that Cal had stepped back into his living room having gotten beers for all of you, but now he's frozen to his spot near the door way.

"Are you really gonna make me admit it Lu? It's embarrassing." You whisper squirming in your seat uncomfortably.

"Yes, I wanna know why you're always so distracted by my best friend." He sighs and you can see pain creeping into his eyes that you never wanted to be the cause of.

"I have a thigh kink." You say barely above a whisper and Lukes ears strain to hear it. His eyebrows knit together in confusion and he leans in closer to you asking you to repeat it. "I said I have a thigh kink. And its not just for Calum."

"Wait so Calum's thighs turn you on?" He almost giggles and you begin feeling stupid but you know you have to explain.

"Not just Calum's, babe, yours are…yours are incredible too. I-when I'm day dreaming I think about riding yours and Cals thighs, together." You admit and from behind you you hear Calum groan, sounding his presence and you spin around in surprise.

"D'you really fantasize about me like that y/n?" He asks his eyes shades darker than they had been moments before when he had gone into the kitchen. The timber in his voice causes your thighs to clench and you gulp for air feeling the pressure of the intense looks from both Calum and Luke. You simply nod your head and a smirk curves up the corners of his lips.

"C-Cal, Lu I'm so sorry, I didn't-I mean-"

"Shh darling it's okay." Luke whispers his front pressed to your back now, caging you in on the couch. "I honestly wish you'd just told me sooner my sweet peach. Then this could have all happened sooner."

"W-what could have happened sooner?" You stutter your breathing becoming uneven as Luke presses open mouthed kisses down the back of your neck.

"Well from the way I see it the only way yo satisfy my beautiful girlfriend is to give her her every fantasy and darling I'm not going to deny you this one." Luke hums bringing one hand around to your front and he brings it down to rub you over your shorts the sensation making you gasp and moan softly your eyes bugging out of your head. "That is of course if you're down for it Calum."

"What can I say, I aim to please Luke, I'll gladly oblige the ladies fantasy." Calum says walking over towards the couch and setting the beers down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch beside you and Luke. "Tell me baby girl, what exactly happens in this daydream of yours. We want to know every filthy detail."

"So, um, you always happen to walk in on m-me and Luke making out while I straddle one of his thighs and g-grind down on it and at first we pull away from each other and I try to cover up becsuse I get so embarrassed at you seeing me naked-" you whine, Luke putting more pressure on your clit and his teeth sink into your neck being sure to leave a bruise. "But then somehow you always end up joining us and I end up grinding into both of you until I come."

"God that's fucking hot princess." Luke groans and you feel a second set of hands join Luke's on your body.

"We should flip this thing around if we're really gonna fulfil your darling girls dreams Lukey." Calum coos and you can't see it but he bites down on Luke's earlobe causing the blonde boy to whimper against your neck, his hips rutting into your ass.

Luke moves away from your back, standing up straight and you turn back around finally facing both of them. Calum wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap his lips finding your ear.

"We're gonna make you feel so good gorgeous girl, do you want that?"

"Yes, fuck, yes please, Cal, Lu." You whine pathetically your core throbbing and wet desperate for more attention.

"Hmm, do you think she deserves it Luke?" He asks looking over to where Luke has joined you again on the couch.

"Hmmm, I think we'll give in for now, but she's definitely getting punished next time." Luke hums a mischevious smirk on hips lips and you whimper from them talking about you like you weren't right there sprawled across their laps.

"Please, I-I need to-"

"Okay, peach we've got you, don't worry we'll take care of you." Luke sighs soothingly his fingers playing with the waistband of your shorts dipping his fingertips just behind the elastic raising goosebumps all over your body. "C'mon and get comfortable okay, baby girl?"

You nod and wriggle around until you're perfectly situated over one of each of their thighs. Luke wraps an arm around your waist giving you a tender smile leaning foreward to press a kiss to your forehead making you melt. He wanted you to feel safe and loved always, especially in this moment.

"Do you want the shorts off or on petal? What's gonna feel the best for you?" He asks his voice softer now.

"I-I want them off." You giggle softly brushing baby hairs off of your face.

"You got it sweetheart." Cal says and they both help to pull them down your hips. Their fingers slide over your skin so slowly and sensually you cry out bucking your hips forward. "So responsive huh?"

"You've got no idea yet how truly responsive she can be, Cal." Luke chuckles squeezing your hip and you moan softly, grinding down again a bit harder this time. You throw your head back letting the sensation wash over you as your pussy rubs against the two differnt fabrics encasing each thigh.

Luke was wearing a pair of black jeans the material rough against you, but Calum was wearing silky basketball shorts and you didn't know to describe the thrill from the two totally different fabrics brushing over your sensitive core at the same time. All you could do was gasp and moan and grind yourself into them faster and harder, building up a pace that was going to have you seeing stars.

"Look at that pretty face, you're so lucky Lu you get to see that face all the time." Cal coos brushing the fingers on his left hand over your cheek and you feel flushed, sweat starting to build at the edges of your forehead from the exertion. Luke is quiet as his eyes dart between yours and Cal's faces his eyes blown wide with lust and then without thinking he cups Calum's jaw turning his head to kiss him. Cal lets out a gasp right before their lips touch but it quickly turns into a moan as Luke slides his tongue over Calum's bottom lip and then inside his mouth.

You're in a complete trance watching them, your hips desperately grinding down on them feeling them grow stiffer in their pants with every movement. Their grip on your body loosens as they kiss and as hot as it was you wanted their attention again so you whine and tug on Lukes golden curls pulling him away from Calum's mouth. You feel a large hand smack down on your ass only a second later and you cry out your hips faltering for a moment.

"That's what happens to naughty brats that can't handle the attention not being on them for two seconds." Cal scolds and you feel your walls clench your body begging to be doing more than just rubbing against them.

"I'm sorry Cal." You whisper your head tilted down and you look up at him from under your lashes innocently.

"You're not sorry, you like the attention way too much, but I'll let you get away with it because you're so damn pretty." He laughs lightheartedly.

You preen at the compliment and continue rotating your hips down into them, your pace slowed down a bit now to try and prolong your impending orgasm. Luke starts trailing kisses up your throat and over your collar bones, biting down to leave you hickeys every so often and then he takes a nipple into his mouth over your t-shirt. You gasp and moan and writhe from the unexpected feeling and you begin to beg for more.

"More what pretty peach?" Luke asks releasing your nipple.

"Wanna be fucked." You whine picking up the speed of your hips your clit feeling almost over sensitive by now but you were desperate to come so you kept going.

"Oh don't worry darling you will be but you've gotta get off like this first." Luke smirks before taking the nipple into his mouth again. Calum notices the affect it has on you and leans down to take the left nipple between his lips his approach though is a bit rougher than Lu's his teeth delicately bite down on the sensitive peak and you cry out bucking your hips harder and you feel that achey, desperate feeling start to build in the pit of your stomach meaning it wouldn't take much more to push to over the edge and into your orgasm. Luke notices the look in your eyes, how glassy and lust blown they are and he knows you're close, wants to see you come undone so badly.

"Cal she's gonna come soon what should we do to speed it up?" Luke asks his tone mischevious and you moan his name softly.

"I don't know Luke she seemed to really like it when I spanked that cute ass of hers, d'you think that'd work?"

"It's worth a shot." He responds and you move your hips against them at a desperate pace your body shaking with the need to let go. As if their bodies were in sync they each smack down roughly on your ass at the same time the sound resonating throughout the room you let out a plea of both their names mixed with curses. Without much recovery time they repeat the action each whispering filthy things right into your ear about how gorgeous you look and how badly they want to see you come.

"I-I'm gonna-fuck-I'm gonna come." You moan burying your face in their chests to quiet the sounds spilling from your lips.

"That's it baby, just let go, come for us petal." Luke coos biting on your earlobe softly and that does it for you. You spiral into what's probably the most intense orgasm you've ever had. Your body goes stiff shaking from the intensity then you fall limp against both boys still panting and your thighs still quivering.

"Holy shit, that was so damn hot." Calum says awestruck, unable to take his eyes off of you. "You made such a mess princess."

You look down and sure enough their pants were totally ruined by your wetness and you would have felt embarrassed if you weren't so caught up in the heat of the moment. Now that your brain was starting to function a little more rationally though you can't believe you just did that with your boyfriend and his best friend.

"Hey, you okay, honey bee?" Luke asks softly his hand tenderly brush over your cheek.

"Mhmm, I'm more than okay, just processing that like we really just did that." You giggle sitting back to look at them properly.

"We're not done with you yet princess. We took care of you, now it's your turn to take care of us." Cal hums pulling you in for a kiss and Luke takes your hand bringing it down to rub over Calum's hard cock.


	2. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know about your little secret and all I have to say is that I'm ashamed." He snaps at you before hanging up and you just stand there unsure of how to process what had just happened. You were frozen to the spot and a few moments later you hear Calum groan:
> 
> "Babe, come back to bed." 
> 
> But you're still in shock. You don't even notice the tears that had started streaking your face. Cal sits up in bed when you don't respond and he's alarmed when he see's you standing there crying, he scrambles out of bed and over to you. 
> 
> "Love, what's wrong?" He says cupping your cheeks and wiping the tears away. 
> 
> "Ashton knows." You whisper your voice hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 there's gonna be one more part, if you enjoy this or any of my writing please leave kudos and comments and feel free to come talk to me on tumblr:
> 
> Djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

"Fuuuck Calum!" You practically scream your hands sliding down the slippery tile wall of Calum's shower. Calum was on his knees in front of you his face buried between your thighs and you're sure that you've woken Luke up by now from how loud your moans were. Sure enough moments later you hear the bathroom door open and you see Luke make his way towards the shower, opening the glass door.

"You guys started the day without me." He says his voice as pouty as his lips. You would have smiled endearingly at him had you not been so blissed out from Calum's tongue fucking into you at an unrelenting pace. 

"S-sorry Lukey." You stutter out running one hand through Calum's hair, your eyes holding Luke's as you let out another series of moans. 

"S'not fair Cal. You know I like to have the first taste." He whines stepping further into the shower until he's pressed to your side, his long golden curls instantly becoming damp from the steady stream of water and he presses sleepy kisses to the side of your neck. His fingers slide over your collar bones and down between your breasts making you writhe and buck against Calums mouth. "Taken my pretty girl from me." 

"Quit whining and help me make her feel good." Calum mumbles pulling away from your pussy for a moment to scold Luke. Luke just lets out a frustrated puff of breath before trailing his lips down your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth sucking on it eagerly, drawing another moan from your lips. Your eyes clench tight and you arch your back from the tiled wall as Calum flattens his tongue over your clit moving his head side to side his eyes watching your every reaction. 

"Baby girl, you're getting close aren't you?" Calum hums bringing two fingers to your entrance and you don't see the look him and Luke share. 

"Y-yes. Fuck so close." You whimper bucking your hips into his fingers that are just teasing your entrance. As soon as you answer he pushes the two fingers into you and Luke switches to the opposite nipple the two sensations at the same time pushes you over the edge and you cum all over Calum's fingers. You scream a mix of both their names along with profanities your legs giving out under you, Luke and Cal the only thing keeping you up. Calum doesn't relent the pace of his fingers through your orgasm and Luke whispers sweet nothing's in your ear while peppering kisses on your neck. 

"You're so pretty when you come, peach. You're doing so good for us." Luke croons his voice still raspy with sleep. You shudder and whimper softly having to push Calum away from you when it gets to be too much and he pulls his fingers out slowly before offering them to Luke to suck on. 

"Mmm, you taste good too, my sweet little plum." He says around Calums fingers.

 

Your cheeks flush watching him suck your release off of Calum's fingers. You feel flustered and hot whenever Luke and Calum do anything intimate with each other and this was no exception. Cal pulls his fingers out of Luke's mouth slowly and he stands up off the wet tiled floor to give you a kiss. 

"Good morning gorgeous." He hums nipping your bottom lip and taking your breath away.

"Mmm, morning Calum." You giggle breathlessly pulling out of the kiss. He brushes his nose over yours for a moment before turning to give Luke a good morning kiss. Theirs lasts a bit longer as Calum's apology for not waking him up to join in on the fun. You hear Luke let out breathy whimpers and that's when you notice Calum's hand is between them most likely jerking Luke off. 

"You wanna help me out here, sweetie?" Cal turns to you a smirk on his lips. You just shake your head kissing his shoulder blade. 

"I'm gonna go get ready for work, have fun boys." You sing-song before stepping out and grabbing a towel. You go through your typical morning routine, styling your hair, picking out your outfit and then doing your makeup once you were dressed. All the while you could hear Luke's whimpers and pleas for more become louder and louder and it makes your thighs clench while you're applying a berry shade of lipstick. 

You hear Luke finish quite loudly and you laugh quietly to yourself, the two of them stumbling out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Calum winks at you cockily and Luke smiles at you faintly a shy blush creeping over his cheeks. You bound over to your boyfriend placing several loving kisses to his lips, your nose brushing over his softly before pulling away. 

"Did you have fun, baby boy?" You coo trailing your lips over his collarbone. 

"Mhmm. What time do you have to go to work, honey bee?" He says softly his breath fanning over your cheek. You look over at the clock checking to see what time it was. 

"I have to leave in about fifteen to try and beat traffic." You say back and you can feel his eyes wracking down your body appreciating the floral patterened skirt suit you were wearing for work and how the pencil skirt accentuated your figure. "And no I do not have time for what you have in mind baby boy." 

"I think you dooo." He whines grabbing your waist and pulling you in closer again his lips close but not touching yours. 

"Would you two get a room?" Calum calls loudly from across the room. You look out of the corner of your eyes at him and see that he's now fully dressed and you quickly admire how good he looks before you flip him off.

"Don't be jealous just because I'm not giving you attention Cal. I was dating him first." You tease turning your attention back to Luke and he had a look you were all too familiar with.

"We're doing this on the bathroom counter, and you have to be quick." You say quickly dragging Luke back into the bathroom already pushing your skirt up over your hips. 

***

About half way through your work day you get a text from Luke telling you to meet him and the rest of the band at their favorite place to unwind once you got off. You smile at the text needing a drink or two after the day you'd been having the post morning sex bliss had ended the second you'd walked through the front door of your office building that morning and things had only gotten worse from there. 

The spread for the fall feature had been completely scrapped last minute and you had to be the one to let the thousands of people who's efforts had gone into it know that they would be scrapping it and reshooting it with the new concept next Friday. That had been met with groans all around you a few editors even shooting you a glare and you wanted to just yell 'don't shoot the messenger' because you had no say in the matter you just did what you were told. 

So to say you were eager to get out of the office and see your boys was the understatement of the century. You needed to let loose and relax before you completely snapped and attacked your boss for getting on your case over something she'd asked you to do and then changed her mind on twenty seconds later. You text him back quickly telling him you can't wait to see him and to tell Cal hi for you. 

You just prayed that the rest of your day would pass quickly. 

***

"Y/n!" You hear you name dragged out boisterously by a crowd of familiar faces as you approach the whole crew of people the band tended to hang out with. A smile lights up your face and you wave back and when you reach them Luke wraps you in a hug kissing the top of your head. Your eyes scan for Calum and you notice that he's trying not watch you and Luke but he looks upset and you didn't like seeing him that way. 

"How was your day, babe?" Luke asks his arm wrapped around your waist the two of you standing against a railing facing the couch everyone else was seated on. 

"I need a round of shots and some dancing thats how my day was." You laugh leaning your head on his shoulder. When the server comes by Luke orders a round of cherrybombs for everyone and you're thankful when they arrive. You take two in quick succession and then you drag Luke out to the dance floor. 

Of the two of you, you were obviously the much better dancer but you always fun with Luke regardless. Tonight though felt like something was missing, you couldn't get into it like you usually did and subconsciously you knew it was because you wanted Calum too. 

You, Luke and Calum had been together for almost two months, since the day you came clean about your fantasy with the both of them and it felt wrong when you went out and couldn't show your affection to him like you did Luke. It had been an obvious down side of wanting to keep the relationship a secret but you hadn't realized how much it was going to hurt all of you. You just knew no one would understand your unconventional relationship and none of you could handle the kind of backlash you'd recieve if you went public. 

"I want Calum too." Luke whispers as if he'd read your mind and you let out a sigh. 

"I hate having to act so cordial with him in front of other people as if he isn't as much a part of this as you and I." You sigh a frown curving down the corners of your lips and you become more sad when you look up and see Calum just sitting in the vip section alone everyone else having gone off to do their own thing. 

"Lu, lets invite him to dance. I mean we're all friends that wouldn't be so weird, would it?" You look up at Luke with wide hopeful eyes and he can't say no to you when you give him that look. Not that he wanted to say no in the first place but he was nervous about what people might think. He looks over to Calum and he catches him staring at both of you and Luke grins at him motioning with his fingers for Calum to come out onto the dance floor. Calum furrows his brow but stands up walking over towards you and Luke. 

"What's up?" He asks his voice low and gruff you almost couldn't hear him over the music in the club. You pout for a second before smiling at him and stepping closer. 

"We want you to dance with us baby." You say into his ear wrapping an arm around his neck. He looks between you and Luke suspiciously. 

"No one is gonna think anything of it Cal." Luke adds to try to ease his obvious apprehension to the risky idea. "It's no fun without you."

"Are you guys sure about this?" He asks but leans into your side. 

You nod and sneakily press a kiss to the corner of his lips. Little did you know Ashton had seen the kiss from across the bar and he couldn't see Luke who was hidden behind a cluster of other people. He narrowed his eyes upset that the two of you would do that to Luke but he wasn't going to cause a scene in such a public place so he decided to keep quiet for now. 

***

The three of you stay out on the dance floor for about a half hour before you decide its time for another drink and you all make your way back to the vip section. You plop down on the plush velvet sofa and spot Ashton in the crowd smiling and waving to him but to your suprise he doesn't respond in the same friendly manner. He glares at you and if looks could kill this one would have taken you out. Your brow furrows in hurt and confusion wondering what you could have possibly done to upset Ashton so badly. 

You hadn't spoken to him much that night but that was mostly due to everyone doing their own thing. It wasn't like you were trying to ignore him, so you had no clue why he'd be glaring at you. A pout curves down the corners of your lips and you turn back towards the two boys sitting beside you and you press a kiss to Luke's neck just under his ear, affectionately, trying to forget about Ashton for now.

"Are you guys coming back to my place tonight?" Calum asks nervously his lip between his teeth and a light blush on his cheeks. He was so damn precious.

"Of course, don't we almost every night now, turtle dove?" You hum rubbing a hand over his thigh. His body tenses under the touch for a brief moment before he relaxes again. 

"I know you do I just wasn't sure you'd still want to tonight."

"We want you every night, baby." Luke replies winking cheekily at Calum. Calum flushes deeper and he wishes more than anything he could kiss both of you right now. 

"Can we get out of here after our drinks come?" Calum asks next. 

"Yeah if that's what you want, honey bee." Luke hums wrapping an arm around the both of you to rub a comforting hand along Calums back. 

 

***

The next morning you were woken up by a phone ringing loudly from across the room and you groan getting up from your spot between Calum and Luke to find the phone amongst the pile of clothes scattered near the door. The ringing stops before you can find it but it starts up again quickly after and you find the phone picking it up out of your blazer pocket. The caller ID reads Ashton and you get nervous considering how angry he'd looked with you last night but you pick up anyways.

"Morning Ash." You say softly not wanting to wake either boy up. 

"I know about your little secret and all I have to say is that I'm ashamed." He snaps at you before hanging up and you just stand there unsure of how to process what had just happened. You were frozen to the spot and a few moments later you hear Calum groan:

"Babe, come back to bed." 

But you're still in shock. You don't even notice the tears that had started streaking your face. Cal sits up in bed when you don't respond and he's alarmed when he see's you standing there crying, he scrambles out of bed and over to you. 

"Love, what's wrong?" He says cupping your cheeks and wiping the tears away. 

"Ashton knows." You whisper your voice hollow.


End file.
